parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiger Shark
One of the largest sharks in the world, the tiger shark (Galeocerdo cuvier) is named for the characteristic, vertical striped markings that run along the length of its body. These markings are most pronounced in juvenile tiger sharks, but fade with age, being generally absent in adults of over three metres in length. In overall colouration, the adult tiger shark is bluish-green to dark grey above, and yellowish-white to stark white below. The body shape is distinctive, with a broad head and upper body, becoming increasingly slender towards the tail. As expected of such a formidable predator, the jaws of the tiger shark are large and house a set of sizeable teeth with curved cusps and finely serrated edges. Roles * It played Hammerhead Zord in Animal Rangers Wild Force * It played Other Killer Show 54 Character in Animal Lockdown Gallery Troy the Tiger Shark.png Snacker 01.png DSC09536.JPG TigerShark.jpeg.png Tiger Shark ZT.jpg ChompsCountry.png ChompsJr.jpg IMG 7227.PNG DSC09539.JPG Screenshot 20190203-212035.png Star meets Tiger Shark.png tiger shark attack penguin.jpg donald vs sharks.jpg DSC09530.JPG jungry shark evo tiger.jpg hungry shark world tiger.jpg Tiger-shark-feeding-on-black-marlin-carcass-at-surface.jpg Tiger-shark-up-close.jpg tiger shark wiki.jpg DSC09532.JPG endless ocean tiger shark.jpg the mermaid 2 riger.jpg Crikey ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.jpg Sharks in hugo lek och lar 7 hugo och djuren i havet.png Schleich tiger shark.jpg nationalgeographic coloringbook tigersharks.gif Science blaster jr marine animals.png Untamed and Uncut Tiger Shark.png Rileys Adventures Tiger Shark.jpg Sammy-adventures-disneyscreencaps.com-1654.jpg|A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventure (2010) Riley and Elycia meets Tiger Shark.jpg Wild Republic Tiger Shark.png Books DSC 4892.jpg DSC 4918.jpg DSC 4952.jpg IMG 0099.jpg IMG_0347.JPG IMG 9695.JPG IMG 0224.JPG IMG_1695.JPG 981D9CFD-1635-4F9A-83FD-D9021013AAE7.jpeg F68B392D-C125-473B-9302-69E244C707B9.jpeg 4872C0D5-983E-4C64-9358-977505F504A8.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (9).jpeg 67CCF6C1-E1FB-4B7F-80B1-E0C2688E52C4.jpeg 76DDA7D2-F2AC-5C8A-91C2-F1D3799F63D5.jpeg 2B39246F-94B0-4D2D-B9AB-2B5081249306.jpeg DEE35236-046A-4A37-A634-BD47A5D68C28.jpeg 3FA0585C-361C-4A61-8BDC-B647E918E0B1.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Sharks Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Nature Cat Animals Category:Shark and Other Sea Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Ocean Life Dictionary Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Killer Creatures Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Sharks and Predators of the Deep Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Near Threatened Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Predators Category:Okinawa churaumi aquarium animals Category:Endless ocean 2 blue world animals Category:Blue reef adventures animals Category:Sharks and Other Deadly Ocean Creatures Animals Category:Banjo Kazooie Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:How to Clean a Hippopotamus Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:Dangerous animals Category:Ground sharks Category:Paula Hammond's A-Z of Sharks Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Sharks and Other Dangerous Fish Animals Category:Into the A, B, Sea Animals Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Animals Category:Grand Theft Auto Animals Category:Hugo and the Animals of the Ocean Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Incredible Sea Creatures Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:The Reef Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Reef Life A Guide to Tropical Marine Life Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:A diver's guide to Reef Life Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Fish & Shellfish and Other Aquatic Creatures Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Fishes Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Endless ocean animals Category:Turtle Tales Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals